Charmed, I'm sure
by BethHalliwell
Summary: Golly...I'm on Ch. 8 already, my my it seems only yesterday...OK I'll shut up R&R, more to come! (Mainly HP&HG and RW&BH plotline...plus Charmed characters, enjoy!)
1. Ron's Dream

[**Author's Note** I GOT WORD!!! YAY!!! So the formatting is new and improved!! lol, I hope you enjoy!! I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, yadda yadda, only my own and part of the plot line!!]  
  
Ron woke up suddenly, hearing something in the bed next to him. Harry was thrashing around underneath the covers, mouthing incoherent words and sweating. Ron groaned and got out of bed, he pulled the curtains away from Harry's bed, but instead of seeing his troubled best mate sleeping there, he saw a girl. At first he thought it was Hemione, because it looked a lot like her, but looking closer, he saw that it wasn't.  
  
He sat down on the side of the bed and looked down into her face. She was pretty, she had long brown hair that was damp with a cold sweat and hung in soft waves around her face. Her lips were pursed, and frowning, her eyes were closed, but kept fluttering.  
  
Ron couldn't take his eyes off of her. he thought. In the back of his mind he noticed, we're at Hogwarts...but, it's summer...  
  
The girl was murmuring something, and Ron had to lean closer to hear what she was saying. "No...not Kye...don't...Why are you doing this...Kye...RON!! NO!!"  
  
Suddenly, the girl gasped and her eyelids snapped open. She sat upright and looked at Ron, tears welled up behind her long lashes and she put her arms around Ron. "Oh Ron...it was horrible...You...and Kye...and then he killed Harry and Hermione..."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Ron put his arms around this strange girl and held her. He said all that he could think to say to her, "Shh...don't worry, it's ok..." Somehow, he felt like he knew her...  
  
Slowly, the room around them started to dissolve and melt.....The girl became a whisp of smoke and vanished from Ron's grasp........... 


	2. Hermione's Family

[**AUTHOR'S NOTE** I got WORD!! YAY!!! Lol.so, everything should format better now (Sorry about before!!!) Anyways.the DL about my story.it's a mesh of Harry Potter and Charmed.[I obviously don't hold any claim to either] all that is my own is my characters and some of the plot.I hope you enjoy!! (Criticism is welcome, but please, be kind!!)]  
  
Ron woke with a start...that dream...it felt so, real. He could still fell the girl's arms around his neck...and hear her soft voice in his ear...Ron shook his head, it was just a dream after all, Now I know how Harry feels... {Later that day...} "Oy! Harry, you nutter, what are ya' thinkin'?" Ron grabbed the back of Harry's shirt before he walked into the street, just as a Muggle car went speeding past. Hermione giggled. she thought to herself. Hermione Granger lifted her sunglasses to take a better look at her friend. He was grinning sheepishly as Ron pounded him on the back. His dark hair was as disorderly as ever, and his eyes were dancing with fun. He looked adorable in his Muggle clothes. He could almost pass for a normal teen in his baggy jeans and skater tee.  
  
Ron, on the other hand, looked painfully uncomfortable in surfer trunks and a button up shirt. He kept pulling at his shorts as they slid down to reveal plaid boxers.  
  
The trio was on their way to Hermione's aunt's house to pick up her cousin. The three had rented an apartment for the summer, and Hermione's cousin was going to come live with them. "Ok guys, now no magic in front of Beth, she's American...and kind of...er...eccentric? But she's cool, but my aunt thinks-" "That you're a nice, Muggle girl going to a private school in Sweden." Harry and Ron finished for her. They laughed, "Alright, alright...just...behave, please??"  
  
Ron folded his hands and nodded innocently. "Mione, do you really think that the boy-who-lived and his trusty side-kick are going to cause any trouble?" Ron asked mockingly, his eyes wide. Harry slipped his arm around Hermione, "Don't worry, I'll keep him in line." He said, pointing to Ron. Ron punched him in the arm, and they turned the corner onto an old street with stately houses lining it.  
  
Hermione saw her aunt's house and reluctantly shrugged Harry's arm off of her shoulder, apologizing to him with a sad look. He looked at her sideways, but followed her up the steps to the front door of an old, two- story house. Hermione opened the door and stepped inside, closely followed by Ron and Harry.  
  
There were suitcases piled up by the stairs, near the entrance hallway. Hermione yelled, "Beth? Aunt Piper!! Uncle Leo? It's Hermione..." A guy stuck his head around the corner at the end of the hall. "Kye!!" Hermione yelled, recognizing her cousin. He came out and hugged her. Harry glared at him without realizing it, until Ron elbowed him in the ribs. "Guys, this is my cousin Kye. He's Beth's brother." Kye stuck out his hand, Harry and Ron shook it, and introduced themselves. Kye eyed Harry, and his eyes flitted up to Harry's forehead. But then he smiled and said, "So, are you the boyfriend?"  
  
Hermione blushed and ran into the kitchen squeaking, "Uh...do you guys want something to drink?" Kye glanced around, "Er...no, then?" Ron laughed. Harry grinned, but he couldn't forget how casually Kye had looked at his head, only wizards did that...Shaking his head, he and Ron followed Hermione into the kitchen.  
  
Sitting at the counter was a middle-aged woman, she had a tray of drinks in front of her that Hermione was choosing from . She had long brown hair tied back into a bun and bright eyes like her son's. She smiled at the boys when they came in. "Hi, you must be Harry and Ron. I'm Piper, Hermione's aunt. I'm so sorry you had to meet my son first, we Americans aren't really all like him." She leaned forward and whispered, "He gets it from his father." Harry and Ron laughed. Kye groaned, "Mom!" Hermione smiled, "Speaking of, where is Uncle Leo?" Piper looked around, "I don't know...I think he and Beth went out for sandwiches. Leo!!" She shouted at the ceiling.  
  
Ron heard a light twinkling, and then a stumble and yells, "Beth I told you not to put your stuff here!!" "ooh....Sorry Dad!! Are you ok? Here, I'll clean up the sandwiches." A man walked into the kitchen wincing and rubbing his ankle. Spotting Hermione he smiled, "Hermione! You're here! How are you?" He hugged her, and looked around at Ron and Harry. He was taller than his wife, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He stepped forward,  
  
"And your friends are..."Hermione answered, "Harry," she pointed, and Leo shook his hand, "and Ron". "Guys, this is my Uncle Leo. Hey, where'd Beth go?" As if to answer her question, "Mom!! I'm going to take a shower before Mione gets here, ok?" Kye grinned, "I guess she doesn't know you're here." Piper and Leo had to leave to see some old friends, so they hugged Hermione and said goodbye to the boys. "Now, take care, and thanks again for letting Beth go with you. We'll come visit sometime."  
  
The two walked out the back, kitchen door and walked down the back steps. Ron didn't hear a car start up, but he thought he heard that odd twinkling again...Hermione noticed it too, "Uh, I guess their walking?" Kye sputtered and coughed as he choked on his sandwich. "Yah..dey are." He swallowed, "I'll go get the rest of Beth's stuff." When they were alone again, Harry and Ron looked around. There was silence in the kitchen, and then there were foot steps on the stairs above them.  
  
Someone pounded through the house, the steps pounded in the hallway and- Beth Halliwell, clad only in a towel sprinted into the kitchen screaming, "PLEASE don't tell me they already left!!----oh..." She noticed Hermione, Ron and Harry.  
  
She smiled, blushed and turned around and ran back up the stairs. Ron's eyes were still frozen on the spot where she had been. Finally, he gulped and broke the shocked silence. "Er, interesting family, Mione."  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I know...it's a little confusing, but it WILL GET BETTER!!! BTW, thanks to:  
  
tippy-angel for your review!! You're my first reviewer!! *tear* I'll always remember the moment I opened up that email!!! 


	3. Back at the flat

[**Author's Note** Better formatting.better formatting.*happy dance!!* lol, well.here's ch. 3.ENJOY!! Btw.I own nothing!! None of these characters belong to me!! (Except Kye.and Beth.and some of the plot.and my cat.but he doesn't count.) All credit for the Potter characters belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and the Charmed characters belong to.well whomever they belong to!!]  
  
Harry and Hermione apparated back to the flat together, leaving Ron to help Beth and Kye with Beth's luggage. When they arrived back in Apt. 132, Tilton Ridge the two claimed rooms. Harry ran up to the split-level/loft and yelled, "I call this for me and Ron!" Hermione ran up and looked into the room, it had slanted ceilings and a large window at the other end. Two queen-sized beds were parallel to each other and there were matching dressers on either side of the room.  
  
Hermione shook her head, "No way, this is a girl room, you can have that room off the kitchen." When Harry pouted, she sighed, "It has a TV." He grinned and picked her up and spun her around the room, "Mione, can you BELIEVE that we're living here? Away from teachers, parents...Just you and me." Hermione laughed, and Harry set her down. She moved closer to him, "You forgot Ron and Beth..." Harry smiled, and stepped closer to her, "No I didn't..." He leaned in, brushing her cheek with his hand.  
  
There was a pop downstairs, notifying the couple of their companions' return. Ron and Beth's laughter floated up the stairs. Hermione sighed and Harry put his head on her shoulder. "So close," he whispered. Hermione reluctantly stepped back just as Ron ran into the room.  
  
Harry glared at him and Ron stepped back, obviously bewildered, "Uh...hi? We finally got all of Beth's stuff here. Did I do something...wrong?" Hermione shook her head and pushed past Ron to find her cousin.  
  
"Beth! I can't believe you're going to be living here...Oh, and I loved the episode with the towel." Beth laughed, "Oh my GOD! That was SO embarrassing, I hope Harry and Ron don't think I'm a freak..." Hermione laughed, "No, don't worry about it," Hermione giggled, remembering Ron's face..."Actually, I think Ron liked it..."  
  
"Liked what?" Ron asked, grinning suspiciously at Hermione. Beth quickly smiled and took his arm, "Oh, nothing, Ronald, would you like to accompany me to my room...To deposit my things?" Ron blushed, but Beth looked at him questioningly, so he cleared his voice and said, "Sure." Harry had come in by now, and threw a bag to Ron, "'Ere mate." The bag was huge and hit Ron in the stomach, Ron fell and turned bright red.  
  
Beth knelt down beside him, 'Ooh...are you ok?" Harry grimaced, "Sorry mate..." Ron waved at him and squeaked, "Not a problem..." Beth helped him up, he was bleeding from his side, "Oh, here, let's get you cleaned up, where's the bathroom Mione?" Hermione pointed and Beth and Harry helped Ron to the bathroom.  
  
After Harry left, Beth closed the door and sat Ron down on the side of the tub. She ran some water in the sink and grabbed a washcloth. "Take off your shirt," she ordered. Ron rose his eyebrows and Beth giggled. She turned back around and tested the water before soaking the cloth in it. She muttered softly to herself, "I wish I could just heal you..."  
  
"What'd you say?" Ron asked. "Oh...nothing," she replied smiling. When Beth turned around she looked at Ron's bare chest and her eyes widened..."Wow..." she whispered, "Uh, I mean, that's pretty deep, oh shit...you probably got it from my father's knife, I told Kye to pack it deeper..." Ron shrugged, "It doesn't hurt...much."  
  
But he winced when Beth pressed the warm cloth to the gash. The cut followed the line of his abs and continued on his right arm. Ron moved over so Beth could sit next to him on the side of the tub. She rinsed out the cloth and tried to make the cut stop bleeding, but it was too deep.  
  
"Oh shit..."she muttered. Ron was starting to get pale..."Beth?" he whispered, "Yeah?" Ron's eyes got wide as she took the cloth away from his side again. He put his hand up to her face, "I've seen you before..." With that, Ron slipped and fell forward onto the bathroom. Beth screamed and pulled him back up, but he was unconscious. A trickle of blood ran down Ron's face, many shades darker than his crimson hair.  
  
Beth looked around and cleaned off his face with the dirty cloth. "I am going to be in SO much trouble..." With one last look around, Beth leaned over Ron, kissed him on the cheek and placed his hands over his side.... 


	4. In the bathroom?

[A/N: You, know it's sad to say, but I JUST figured out what the abbr. A/N meant.I know.I'm a ditz.lol and the usual, I don't own the Potter characters, or the Charmed ones either.oh just read!!]  
  
Harry and Hermione looked up from unpacking their trunks when they heard Beth scream. Harry nodded to Hermione and they raised their wands, edging through the living room towards the bathroom.  
  
Harry put his hear against the wood but he couldn't hear anything.except a faint twinkle that sounded like bell chimes.He knocked and Hermione leaned closer, putting her hand on the door knob, "Beth? Ron? Are you guys ok.?" She opened the door.  
  
What Harry and Hermione saw next what nothing like they'd expected. On the bathroom floor was Ron, and sitting on top of him, with her hands on his bare chest was Beth. She was sweating, but, when she turned around, she smiled. "Heh heh.hi guys." Then she looked down, and then back at Harry and Hermione, both of whom were still frozen in the doorway.  
  
Beth blushed, "Oh, this looks bad doesn't it? Well, you see, Ron slipped while I was trying to clean him up, and er- I think he's coming back around." she finished hastily.  
  
Ron raised his head, groaning. "Ow, my head." Then he opened his eyes and saw Beth sitting on him. She got up quickly, "Ah ha.um, yes well, you're alright now." She smiled at him nervously and he squinted at her, still confused.  
  
Ron shook his head and shrugged, but Hermione and Harry were still in the dark. "Beth." Hermione whispered, "What did you do? Ron's cut, it's gone." Beth at Ron, and then back at Hermione, Harry moved closer to Hermione, whether to shield her or himself, he wasn't sure. Beth sighed. "Well-I.. uh- oh." Her eyes got round and her gaze shifted to behind Hermione. Everyone looked to see where Beth was looking.  
  
Behind Harry, looking very upset, was Beth's mother and father.  
  
[I'm sorry about the short chapter!!! But we just started back at school today *shudder* and I had HOMEWORK!! They gave us bloody homework!! *shakes fist.lol]  
  
Thanks to the following for reviewing!!! [I have reviews!! You like me, you really like me!! *mental slap* "Oooh.brain you better shut up.if I had a Q- tip handy.]  
  
-passionwriter4life: I LOVE CHARMED TOO!!! lol.can you tell? (hence, the title!!) -ChrismKing208: don't I know it!! That damn windows notepad.and it's evil formatting..thanks tho!! 


	5. Relations and Revelations

[A/N: Ok, there's some stuff that does not EXACTLY correspond with Charmed, but the story won't work unless I-er, tweak a few things.Sorry die-hard Charmed fans!! Nothing big tho, so don't worry. This is a long one, so ENJOY!! (I don't own any of the Potter characters or the Charmed characters.much as I'd like to.)]  
  
Hermione gasped, she'd never seen her Uncle look so mad, or her aunt look so worried. Beth saw her father's eyes flash and she pushed between Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Dad, I'm sorry, but-" Leo put up a hand. "I don't want to hear it Beth." Ron stepped forward, "Uh, Mr. Halliwell, Beth didn't do anything, I got cut on accident, she was just trying to help." Beth looked at Ron, but he wouldn't look at her, he kept his gaze fixed on Leo.  
  
Piper addressed Ron, "We know, but Ron you don't understand, this can't get out, news of a Charmed one's child, in the wizarding world would start a riot." Beth moaned, "Mom, they don't know!" she hissed. Piper and Leo were taken aback, "But-how? Maybe we don't know all that's happened." Beth took her mother's hand and led her and her father to a couch. She sat down in between them.  
  
Looking at Ron, Hermione, and Harry, she realized that the rest of the furniture hadn't been brought out. Her mother nodded, and Beth waved her arm, making a pair of cushy loveseats appear beside the couch. Ron and Harry's mouths dropped. Hermione just stared. "How? I thought you were Muggles.?"  
  
Piper shook her head and sighed, motioning for the remaining three to sit down. Harry and Hermione sat together, and Beth got up to sit with Ron.  
  
Piper leaned forward, "Hermione, didn't you ever wonder where you got your magical abilities from? Muggles do not just give birth to magical children out of the blue. [A/N, I don't know if that's true or not.but remember it's a fanfic!!] There has to be magic in the family, even a drop of wizarding blood can still create a witch or wizard."  
  
Leo looked at his wife warningly, but she shook her head, "Leo, it's no use, she'd find out anyway.she is part Halliwell, and we witches were never ones to sit idly by." Leo smiled, remembering how true his wife and her sisters had proved that to him.  
  
"All right, but what about the boys?" Leo inclined his head towards Harry and Ron, both of whom scooted closer to the girl by their sides at the mention of their names. Beth and Hermione answered at once, "They stay."  
  
Everyone smiled wearily. "So, Aunt Piper, are you saying that my mother is a witch?" Hermione was shocked, her mother had never seemed the type. But Piper shook her head, "No sweetheart, your father, he was our younger brother. [A/N: I know the Charmed ones didn't have a brother, but w/o him the story wouldn't make sense!! You'll see *wink*] He never could understand why he couldn't perform magic, but the men in our family have all been immune to magic."  
  
Harry and Ron looked indignant. Leo laughed, "I know how you feel, but it's just a family thing. And, actually, my wife is mistaken, our son is the first Halliwell man to be able to wield magic."  
  
"Kye?!" He's a wizard?!" Hermione was shocked. Beth nodded, a smug look on her face. Her brother was the first Halliwell man to ever wield the family magic. Harry smiled softy, It makes sense now, he thought. He looked at my scar because he knew who I was.  
  
Ron was still confused about something, "But, uh- sir? What are you? That is, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
Beth beamed, for some reason, she was really proud of Ron for catching that, "Dad? You might as well answer, they know everything else, and if you don't tell them, I will." Leo looked at his daughter, then at Ron. Piper nudged him, giving him a look that said, Well, might as well.  
  
He nodded. "I first met the Charmed ones through my work. I knew all along that they were witches. I, was assigned to them by my bosses. I was their WhiteLighter," seeing Ron and Harry's confused faces, he tried to clarify, "Their guardian angel. I healed them and whisked them away from danger."  
  
Ron nodded, and looked at Beth, "Is that what you did? You healed me?" Beth nodded, "So that means.that you're half whitelighter."  
  
"I'm only the third to have ever been born. My aunt Paige was the first, then my brother, and me." Ron smiled at her, My own angel, he thought to himself. Hermione smiled to herself as well, she remembered her aunt Paige well, she'd gotten all of her drama from her. She was also told that they had the same nose.  
  
Harry was shocked. Hermione is related to the three greatest witches in history, he thought. The stories of the Charmed ones had traveled across the seas and had reached England long ago. Well, that explains a lot. He slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and squeezed her closer.  
  
"Ok, so there's Piper and Paige, but who is the third sister?" Ron asked, oblivious to his own ignorance. Piper shook with the mention of her sisters. Leo held her closer. Beth looked at her mother and father.  
  
"My aunt's name is Phoebe. She was the middle sister, my other aunt was Prue, but she died a long time ago." Piper shook again, and began to tremble against her husband's chest. "Hermione, does your father ever talk about Prue?" Leo asked her.  
  
Hermione shook her head, she hadn't even known that there was another sister. "What- what happened to her?" Piper's eyes welled up, but her voice didn't quaver as she answered, "She died before we knew anything about Paige. She was the oldest, and the most clear-headed. She learned to use her magic the fastest and she could control it the best.  
  
"She died as a result of a time shift. We couldn't save her, Phoebe and I. But as fait would have it, the Charmed ones weren't over just yet, we actually met Paige for the first time at Prue's funeral." At the last word, Piper's voice broke and Beth took up the story, leaving her father to comfort her mother.  
  
"Paige is actually just their half-sister. She was the child of our grandmother and her whitelighter." She paused to smile at her father. "But they had to leave her, because the Elders would have killed her. Whitelighter-magic children were forbidden. But she was hidden away, and joined Aunt Phoebe and my mother after Aunt Prue's death."  
  
Beth sighed, "We haven't seen them in years.Hermione, you've never even met Aunt Phoebe have you?" "I did actually, once, but I didn't know it. Daddy told me that she was his cousin, because she came to visit. But mum.mum didn't know, and thought that he was planning an affair, so I guess Aunt Phoebe left."  
  
*FLASHBACK* [A/N: I don't know Hermione's parent's last names.so bear with me!] "Jon! What am I supposed to think? All of a sudden your long lost 'cousin' shows up, and naturally she's gorgeous! Why haven't I met her before?"  
  
"Nathalie, sweetheart, she's family, she just wanted to meet you and Hermione, calm down." Hermione watched her parents with wide eyes. She'd never seen them fight before. Someone stroked her hair.  
  
"Mione, darling, don't worry.Aunt Phoebe will take care of everything." Phoebe picked up her little niece in her arms and rocked her to sooth her tears, remembering her own parents' fights. After Hermione calmed down, Phoebe set her down and looked at her, thinking to herself, 'My God, she has Piper's eyes.and Paige's nose. But, she has her mother's hair, and her father's smile. And those lips, those are mine.' She touched her fingers to Hermione's lips and shushed her.  
  
"Stay here."  
  
Phoebe went into the room with Hermione's parents and shut the door behind her. The door had panes of frosted glass in it. Hermione walked quietly to the door and listened to the conversation behind it. But she could only pick up fragments.  
  
"Jon, tell your wife who I really am."  
  
"-my sister- Yes, magic, a Charmed one- I'm the youngest.I'm sorry sweetheart, but I promised I wouldn't."  
  
"Oh, Phoebe, please- cept my apology."  
  
"Of course, so when are you going to tell Hermione."  
  
"When she's older-"  
  
"Yes- older."  
  
"END FLASHBACK*  
  
Hermione looked at Beth, "You're the daughter of a Charmed one." She looked at her aunt, "You ARE a Charmed one!! And Uncle Leo.you're an ANGEL?" All of a sudden, everything seemed to hit Hermione and she stood up, saying she needed a glass of water.  
  
Harrry's arm slid off of her, but she didn't notice.Before she reached the kitchen, the fact that she was related to the Charmed Ones slammed into her consciousness.and she fainted.  
  
[Did you like it?? I hope so, I wanted to explain a few things.just to clarify, but don't worry!! My couples (if you're dense and haven't noticed, the couples are: HP&HG and RW&BH!!!) will be back in action soon!! Thanks again to all you dandy reviewers!!] 


	6. Hermione's Dream

[A/N: Allo' poppets!! (pirate talk!! *swoon* Orlando Bloom, YUM!! Lol I love Pirates of the Caribbean!! THE BEST MOVIE!! You know who else is cute?? Robert Schwartzman from the Princess Diaries!! *drool* lmao. I hope you guys like this chapter!! It's a little confusing, so read on!! (I don't own J.K. Rowling's characters or the Charmed ones.) oops, I almost forgot; Thanks to Kay for EVERYTHING!!]  
  
Harry rushed to Hermione's side, closely followed by Ron and Beth. Piper and Leo stayed on the couch and watched with interest. Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione's chest, "Enner-" Beth put her hand out in front of him before he could awaken Hermione, "Wait- Look, she's dreaming, and looks like a good dream, just leave her."  
  
Hermione was smiling with her eyes closed, and kept muttering garbled words that no one could understand.  
  
*HERMIONE'S DREAM*  
  
Hermione looked around slowly, taking in her surroundings. She was in a small room, in a tall oak bed. She was under layers of thin white covers and her head was resting softly on a pair of snow-white down pillows. She thought she could hear waves lapping against the shore.  
  
Next to her in the bed was Harry. She looked down at him, knowing that she should be shocked, but was completely calm. He had his hand around his pillow and was lying on his back. She sat watching his chest steadily rise and fall. Then she looked down at herself. Her hair was long and wavy, and she was wearing a light lavender night shirt. The thin strap slipped off her shoulder as she reached over to touch Harry's face.  
  
He's so beautiful. She thought to herself. Harry rolled over and opened his eyes to look up at her. A ray of sun fell across the bed and reflected off of his eyes. He smiled at her, "Morning Mione." "Morning Harry," she replied. He reached up and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling the fallen strap of her shirt back onto her shoulder and getting out of bed. He was wearing only a pair of white boxers.  
  
Harry left through a door that Hermione hadn't seen before. She watched as he opened the door, turned around to blow kisses at her and shut it behind him. However just as he shut the door, it opened again. Two tiny heads peeped in. One was a boy with black hair, and one bright green eye, and one light brown. When he looked at Hermione, she noticed that both contrasted each other so greatly, that they complimented each other perfectly. The other head belonged to a small girl with chestnut hair and lavender eyes, the exact shade of Hermione's night shirt.  
  
Seeing Hermione awake, the two children threw themselves at her, screaming "Mommy! Can we go play in the water?"  
  
Hermione didn't quite register what they'd called her, so she simply stroked their heads and said to them what her parents would have said to her, "Not yet children, wait for your Daddy to take you." The children giggled and blinked, their eyelids growing heavy. The little girl's eyes drooped and she fell asleep in the crook of Hermione's arm. The little boy was able to keep his eyes open a few seconds longer, before falling asleep like his sister. Hermione got up slowly, laying the boy's head on his sister's arm.  
  
She walked to the window opposite the bed. Outside was a white-sand beach with crystal blue waves lapping softly against the shoreline. As she watched, the waves slowly got bigger, and much fiercer. They began to crash onto the sand with a force that shook the small room. The sound they created sounded like sparks flying. Suddenly the sky outside got darker and darker. The sand turned black and the waves became flames. Tiny figures were just visible standing by the flames, their shadows outlined on the ground. The walls of the room melted around Hermione and all that remained of the room were the two sleeping children, who were now sleeping serenely on the sand, safe in each other's arms.  
  
Hermione stepped over the children towards the face-less figures. One of them stepped out and bowed to her. "My lady." He murmured, kissing her hand. Hermione backhanded him, sending him sprawling to the ground. The hood that covered his face slipped back and revealed Ron, lying motionless on the ground.  
  
Hermione put her hands to her mouth and went to his side. His face was cute up and bruised. One of his eyes was swollen. His red hair looked invisible against the roaring crimson flames behind him. Tears filled Hermione's eyes as she stroked her friend's face.  
  
A hand touched her shoulder and squeezed it. Hermione turned to see Harry, but he was blurred. She wiped the tears from her eyes and he gave her his hand and helped her up from the sand. "This is it-" he whispered and handed her her wand. He took his out as well and stood in front of Ron.  
  
Silence quenched the incessant roar of the fire, and a cold wind brushed across Hermione's face, whipping her hair around her face. Harry took her hand, "I love you Mione, no matter what, don't forget that." Hermione nodded, "I love you too, I always have."  
  
A gust of wind set the sand flying around them, restricting their vision. When it settled, two figures, one man and one woman, could be seen standing atop the sand dune where the small beach house had stood. The woman seemed to float down the dune towards Harry and Hermione. She paused at the sleeping children and looked down at them.  
  
"Ironic isn't it, that the innocent always die first in battle." The woman rose her hand and a black ball of flame rose from it. The light projected her face to Hermione. It was the face of a woman who could have been gorgeous, were it not for the evil glint in her eyes and the malicious smile that played on her lips.  
  
"No-" Hermione whispered, "Not children," a thought occurred to her, "my children-" Hermione rose her wand and shot a spell at the flame in the woman's hand. Her spell bounced off harmlessly. Harry screamed, and Hermione's hand began to burn-  
  
Harry began to shake violently and fell to the sand screaming in agony. The woman's companion stood behind her laughing horribly. "I've waited years for this moment," he hissed, "Enjoy this Potter, I am."  
  
Hermione couldn't let go of Harry's hand, even though he was thrashing horribly. Suddenly, he gasped and stopped shaking. Hermione picked him up and looked to the man, he was encased in a crystal cage, preventing his spell from reaching Harry. The woman screeched, "NO!! We will not be foiled!" And she threw the fire ball down onto the sleeping children. The two tiny beings vanished the moment the flame touched their skin.  
  
Hermione screamed. There were five people behind the woman, inching closer to her, in the faint light she could just make out the faces of Beth, Kye, Piper, Phoebe, and Paige. But when Beth locked eyes with Hermione, she stopped. Then Beth looked behind Hermione and past Harry, to the figure lying still on the sand.  
  
"RON!"  
  
She broke the ranks of people inching towards the woman and knocked a crystal lose, breaking the cage that held the man. But she didn't notice, she dropped to Ron's side and held him to her, sobbing softly. The three Charmed ones got up to the woman who had killed the children and each took hold of her. The moment they touched her skin, they all collapsed in a motionless heap at her feet.  
  
Kye inched slowly towards the man, but paused at the sight of his mother and aunts' collapse. This gave the man time to whip around and yell with a voice filled with hate, "Avada Kedarva!" A green bolt shot out of his wand, killing Kye instantly.  
  
Now Beth, Harry and Hermione were the only ones standing. There was a light stirring and Ron got slowly to his feet. But he was too late. The man shot a curse and the woman sent a fire ball at Harry's chest.  
  
Hermione watched him fall, his face frozen in a look of pure shock. His eyes glassed over and wide, the bright green slowly fading away, along with his life force- Hermione, filled with hate, raised her wand and shot a spell at the woman, but it glanced off.  
  
The woman laughed with glee, "Didn't anyone tell you Hermione, you can't kill your family, at least not in this family."  
  
Ron was struggling to stand, but he reached for his wand and pointed it at the man and woman, "You've killed too many of my friends- and family. You won't take another Voldemort." The Great Lord laughed. "Stupid boy, love cannot save you or your friends. Or- your wife."  
  
Hermione looked as Ron looked at Beth with eyes wide. "I love you," he said, just as he jumped in front of her, taking the spell Voldemort had sent at her.  
  
Beth let a single tear fall as Ron fell to the sand. "I love you too."  
  
She turned to Hermione, "We can beat them." Hermione believed her, it was true, they could, and would- but she felt something burn into her chest, just below her heart.  
  
"Oh," she mouthed. She watched everything go dark as she fell to the sand next to her cousin, her aunts, her best friend, her children, and her husband.  
  
*Meanwhile:  
  
Ron and Harry carried Hermione to one of the love-seats and laid her down. Suddenly, Hermione started to shudder and tears fell from behind her closed eyes. Harry, alarmed knelt next to her and took out his wand.  
  
"Ennervate." He pointed his wand at Hermione's chest. Her eyes snapped open. "Oh," was all she could whisper Piper and Leo stood behind the loveseat, looking with concerned faces at their niece. She whispered to them, "It's ok Aunt Piper, Uncle Leo, I'm fine. Just a little dazed is all."  
  
After assuring themselves that Hermione was alright, Piper and Leo left to contact their sisters and Hermione's mother and father.  
  
After they left, Ron and Beth left the room to give Harry and Hermione time alone. Once everyone had left, all Hermione could do was curl up on the sofa with her head in Harry's lap. He stroked her hair softly and whispered, "Tell me when you're ready luv, shhh, I'm here."  
  
Finally Hermione sat up and looked at Harry, her eyes were red and puffy, but Harry thought she looked beautiful. And at that moment, forgetting his shyness and awkwardness, he told her so. "Mione," he ran his hand through her hair, "you are beautiful. I love you." But he didn't quite the response he'd been expecting.  
  
Hermione brushed his hand away and took it in her own, "Harry, I-" but she couldn't find words to explain what she felt. She was confused, and she was terrified, but, she was in love. And she pushed everything away from her mind and focused on one thing.  
  
Harry's lips.  
  
[A/N: Was that REALLY confusing? I'm sorry!! This is going to be the last chapter for a while.I got a sudden burst of inspiration for a new story while I was washing the dishes. Look for it soon!!] 


	7. American Girls

[A/N: This is kind of a transition chapter, sorry if it's a little boring....But next chapter things get a little more interesting!! Please R&R! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! (I don't own any of the Harry Potter of Charmed characters.)]  
  
Harry's eyes widened as Hermione kissed him. She opened her eyes and pulled back. "Oh." She whispered. Harry was in shock. He didn't know what to say, one minute Hermione had been crying, the next she was kissing him. Admittedly, he had enjoyed it, but the shock of the moment was still overwhelming.  
  
Hermione bit her lip and sat back. "I-" she stopped, how could she possibly explain what had driven her to kiss him? Harry was staring at her, speechless. "Harry, I'm sorry....." Harry stopped her by putting his finger up to her mouth.  
  
He smiled, finally over-riding his shock, "Not bad, but you could do better." With that, he kissed her again.  
  
-:-Meanwhile-:-  
  
Ron picked up Beth's trunk and carried it to her room. Beth was still shocked by the afternoon's events. She sat down on her other trunk just as Ron tried to lift it.  
  
Ron's face turned red as he tried to lift the trunk with Beth's added weight, but it was too heavy for him so he let go, panting. "Whoooo, okie- dokie, we'll just leave that one there then for now?"  
  
Beth put her face in her hands. "Ugh, I'm so sorry about everything....The cut, my parents, er- the 'towel incident'." Beth blushed, but Ron laughed. "Hey don't worry about anything, I mean, you healed the cut, your parents seem nice, and the towel thing...well, it's a good conversation starter." He smiled.  
  
Beth sighed. "This always happens, something good happens and then my being a witch screws it up again." Ron was confused, "Huh?"  
  
Beth looked sideways at him, "Articulate fellow, you are." Ron shrugged, "I do what I can, but what did you mean "something good"?"  
  
"Oh, this," she looked around, "spending time with Mione, getting away from the Charmed ones....Meeting you and Harry. And then that stupid knife had to go and cut you." Beth reached behind her and picked up the knife. It was a good nine inches long with a wooden handle set with tiny rhinestones.  
  
Beth put the blade in front of her eyes, dangerously close from Ron's point of view. Then she blinked and it vanished. Ron's mouth dropped. "How, wow-" Beth still had her hand in front of her face, gripping an invisible blade. She squinted her eyes and flipped the blade in her hand.  
  
Ron flinched as the blade reappeared and flashed past his ear. He looked at Beth, "Ok, Beth dear, how about we put the nice knifey away. There's a good girl." Beth smiled. "Sorry, it's a family heirloom; the first-born girls inherit it when they turn 15."  
  
She stood up and Ron got the first good look at her he'd had all afternoon. She was tall, but still at least five inches shorter than he, she had chestnut brown hair that was tied back into a bun, and there were wisps framing her face. She had the same eyes as Hermione, large and almond shaped with golden flecks set into a mahogany backdrop. But her eyes held something that Hermione's didn't, a sarcastic, knowing glint that would become characteristic of Beth. She had the figure of someone athletic, but not obsessive. She was wearing hip-hugger jeans and an off-the-shoulder top. Her shoulders were freckled and tan, and she seemed to glow with an American sense of freedom.  
  
"Ah." Ron's mind was reeling with the events of the afternoon and from thoughts of the girl in front of him. His side still hurt a little, so he lifted up his shirt, there was a faint line where the gash had been, it looked like it was still healing. Beth squirmed, "I'm sorry, I can't fully heal yet....I would've if I could-" Ron shook his head, "I'm fine, really."  
  
Beth patted his head, "Good," there was an uncomfortable silence, and Beth, never quite being the one to deal with silence stood up, "Well, that's enough un-packing for one afternoon," Ron looked around the room none of the boxes had been opened.. What un-packing? He thought. "let's go get Mione and Harry and go out to eat."  
  
Ron agreed and they went out to the living room where Harry and Hermione were happily snogging.  
  
Beth looked at Ron for an answer, but his eyes were as wide as hers'. "Er, do you get the impression that we missed something?" Beth asked. Ron nodded and walked behind the couch where Harry and Hermione seemed to be oblivious to all else.  
  
He tapped Harry on the head and jumped back when Harry turned his head. "Beth! Look, it really is them..." Then Ron seemed to come back to his senses. "HEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hermione blushed and put her head on Harry's shoulder. Harry shrugged, "Well, we were sitting here, and..then, well here we are." Beth couldn't believe it, she'd just caught her conservative little cousin snogging with the boy she claimed was only her best friend.  
  
Ron was fuming, he'd always felt like Hermione and Harry were like his brother and sister, and to see them making out on a couch.it was like seeing his parents kiss, disgusting and weird.  
  
Beth looked from Ron's bright red face, to Harry's defensive one, and finally to Hermione. She was blushing almost as red as Ron, but she looked happy. Beth smiled at her cousin. "Ok, I think we all need to cool off, so why don't we head out to dinner? My treat." Harry and Hermione quickly nodded, but Ron narrowed his eyes. Beth half-expected him to hiss and start spitting like a cat.  
  
Keeping her eyes on Ron, Beth continued, "And dress nice, after dinner I'm taking you guys dancing." Both Harry and Ron jumped up in protest, "Oh, no. We're guys, we don't dance." Hermione pulled at Harry's arm, "Aw, please? It'd be fun." Hermione had long ago perfected her puppy eyes and put them into play now. Harry was defenseless, so he smiled, "Alright, we'll go," but as he bent down to kiss her again Ron stuck out his hand.  
  
"Watch it buddy." Harry groaned. "Ron grow up, you can have Beth. Er- no offense," he added, looking over at Beth.  
  
She smiled, "None taken, come along Mione, we're going to dress. You boys be ready in half an hour, or we're going to find ourselves a different pair of English hotties."  
  
Ron watched Beth leave, arm-in-arm with Hermione. Harry raised his eyebrows. "An American chick, Ron?" Ron forgot his anger at his best mate and punched Harry in the arm, grinning happily.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with American chicks as far as I can tell..." he muttered as he and Harry headed to their room to get dressed for dinner. 


	8. Night Out

[A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while.but I've been.er.busy.............yesssss, busy. *nudges body back into closet w/ foot....*jk JK!!! lol Well, anyway I hope you like this chapter...Please R&R...and tell me if you like where I'm going with this...]  
  
Harry and Hermione walked ahead of Ron and Beth towards the restaurant. Ron seemed to have resigned himself to the idea of Harry and Hermione as a 'couple' and was acting like his normal self again.  
  
Hermione looked over shoulder at Ron and Beth. Ron looked uncomfortable in his Muggle clothes. He was wearing baggy jeans and a button-up red shirt. Beth gave him sideways glances every time he tried to adjust his boxers. When she looked away, Ron would always quickly peek at her. She could have easily passed for a Muggle teenager, with her flare jeans and low-cut top.  
  
Hermione grinned and whispered to Harry, "Wouldn't they make a cute couple?" Harry looked over her head. Beth was laughing about something Ron had just said and hit him on the arm. Ron was smiling and seemed to be getting over his shyness. Harry had only seen his friend so caught up in a girl once before, when part-veela Fleur Delacour had visited Hogwarts during their 4th year.  
  
"Yeah they would. Think it'll happen?" Hermione thought for a minute. "I dunno', I mean I hope it will, but- Beth's got a lot going on with her family. And she has to go back after the summer...."  
  
"Let's just keep our fingers crossed." Harry whispered as they reached the restaurant and Beth and Ron caught up with them. Ron was arguing light- heartedly with Beth, "I still don't understand why we had to wear Muggle clothes to go to Bella Noche, its wizarding isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," she rolled her eyes, "but we're going dancing afterwards, and THAT'S a Muggle place, jeez."  
  
"Oh." Ron crossed his arms. Beth put her arm around him, "Aw, no pouting!" Ron looked at her arm around his shoulders and looked at Harry and Hermione. Hermione was giggling and Harry was grinning. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"This way young sirs and Mademoiselles." The waiter led them to their table. Candles were floating in a circle around the table. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione. She sat down and set her napkin in her lap. Ron sat down next to Harry and then smacked his forehead when the waiter pulled out a chair for Beth.  
  
"For lovely mademoiselle," he said gallantly kissing Beth's hand as she sat down. Beth looked violated, but she managed a slight smile as he walked away.  
  
She shuddered and wiped her hand on the table cloth. "Ew." Ron perked up a bit.  
  
-:- After Dinner-:-  
  
Beth burped as she set her fork down. Then she covered her mouth, embarrassed. Ron and Harry laughed. Hermione raised her eyebrows at her cousin. Beth shrugged, "Sorry. It happens...."  
  
Harry helped Hermione out of her seat and led her to the door. Ron took the cue and did the same. He offered Beth his hand and helped her out of her chair. Beth smiled at him. When he'd helped her up, he didn't let go of her hand. Beth looked down at their interlaced fingers. She wasn't entirely sure if Ron liked her or not, or if he'd simply had too much Fire-whiskey.  
  
But Ron hadn't had any Fire-whiskey, Beth reminded herself. Harry and Hermione met Beth and Ron outside of the restaurant.  
  
"Ok, so we'll apparate there first. Wait, we're going to.." Hermione looked at Beth, the curator of this little excursion.  
  
"P3." Hermione looked at Beth questioningly. "But that's in San-" Beth shook her head, "Hey, we're not going to America, my mom opened a branch here in London. Really, it should be called P3 II."  
  
"Alright, see you guys there." Harry and Hermione Disapparated with a simultaneous pop.  
  
Beth sat down on the ledge of a fountain outside Bella Noche. "We should wait a while," she said to Ron, patting the ledge beside her. It had gotten dark while they'd been in the restaurant and the sky was shining with stars. There was a faint sound of twinkling as drops of water from the fountain splashed behind them.  
  
Beth put her head in her hands. "What's it like, being the best mate of the Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
Ron looked at her; the light from the streetlamp was shining on her face, casting shadows across her eyes. "I don't know, I guess it's alright. I'm just a little put out, because now he has Mione and he'll probably tell her everything now. But my situation can't be much different from yours. What's it like being the daughter of a Charmed one?"  
  
Beth closed her eyes. "Mm, I can't really describe it. The first memory I have of my mother is her blasting a demon apart. I guess that's pretty much what my life was like, my mom and aunts saved the day, everyday and then my dad came home and healed everyone. Kye was always there for me though, his real name is Wyatt you know."  
  
Ron nodded, "Yeah, isn't he basically the American version of Harry?"  
  
"Mm-hm, rid the world of evil, become a hero, that's my family." "That sucks." Ron was looking at a firefly. Beth watched him as he caught it in his hand. Then he turned to her, his hand glowing lightly from the insect inside it.  
  
"Wanna' see a neat trick?" he asked. Beth smiled, "Sure." Ron whispered something into his hand. When he opened his fingers, Beth gasped; in the center of his palm was a tiny flower. It's center was golden and glowing, but its petals were snow white.  
  
"It's so cute...." Beth reached out to hold it, but Ron held it back. He shook his head and put it lightly in her hair. When it touched her head, the flower blossomed and vines snaked their way through Beth's hair.  
  
Ron watched Beth's eyes tear up; she smiled at him and took his hand. "We should go.." They orbed together to P3.  
  
-:- Meanwhile-:-  
  
Harry and Hermione Apparated a little ways away from P3. Looking around, all they could see were neon flashing lights.  
  
"We must be in the 'cool part' of London," Harry joked, leading Hermione into P3. When they got in line, Hermione took Harry's hand.  
  
"So what are we exactly?" she asked, toying with her necklace nervously. Harry was taken aback by this question. He'd assumed that they were just a couple, but he realized that he'd never actually ASKED Hermione to be his girlfriend.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, 'She's so gorgeous,' he thought to himself. Then he had an idea. "Wanna see a neat trick?" he asked her. She nodded, and Harry reached into his pocket. He pulled out his Quidditch ring. Hermione raised one eyebrow.  
  
"Quidditch?" she asked skeptically. Harry shushed her. Then he whispered a transfiguration spell into his cupped hand. The ring immediately shrunk, and the Quidditch inscriptions disappeared. In their place, in a scrawling hand that greatly resembled Harry's own, one word appeared.  
  
Always.  
  
Harry slipped this onto Hermione's finger, "Be my girlfriend?" Hermione smiled and looked at her hand; the ring caught the light and reflected the word Always in Hermione's eyes. She bit her lip, "Well..now I don't know, friends with benefits did sound PRETTY tempting." Laughing she threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Of course," she whispered.  
  
Harry was ecstatic. He picked his new girlfriend up and twirled her around, completely forgetting that they were outside a Muggle club. Setting Hermione down, he pointed his finger at her, "Now, that's a promise ring, and I mean every word on it. All one of them."  
  
Hermione nodded contentedly, staring at her finger. Thanks to impeccably bad timing, Ron and Beth orbed in right then, and thanks to horrible aim, Beth landed on top of Harry.  
  
"Oof." She muttered as she landed, knocking Harry down and sending his glasses askew. Ron was still holding her hand tightly, and helped her up. Beth looked down at a stunned Harry. "Sorry there Harry, I'm still not perfect with landings," she blushed. Hermione was eyeing Ron and Beth's still intertwined hands.  
  
Beth looked down and blushed even brighter, hastily dropping Ron's hand. Ron frowned, and glared at Hermione.  
  
Beth looked around, "So guys, ready to go in?" Harry nodded, and Hermione took Beth's arm. "I have to show you something....Not now, when we get inside." Beth nodded, giving her cousin a questioning glance.  
  
Beth led the way to the front of the line. A bouncer was standing next to the door holding a clipboard. Beth saw him and ran over, "Frank? Hey!" she hugged him. He smiled underneath his dark sunglasses (which he was wearing even at 9:30 at night...), "Hi Beth, these your friends? Go right on in."  
  
Beth released him from her death grip and waved her friends into her mother's club. Frank stopped Ron before he got in. "You. You're the one, Piper told me about you..Take care of her, ok? She means a lot, to a lot of people."  
  
Ron looked at Frank sideways, "Muggle?" Frank shook his head, "Nah, Squib."  
  
Beth stuck her head out the door, "Ron? What are you doing? C'mon we got a table, but I want to DANCE!"  
  
She grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the crowded club. A disco ball was spinning on the ceiling and couples were dancing everywhere. Beth shouted over the blasting music, "Don't let go of my hand, you'd get lost in this..." Smiling Ron happily obliged, clutching Beth's hand tightly.  
  
Finally they reached the table where Harry and Hermione sat. They looked up smiling. Harry mouthed something to Ron, it looked like, 'Hot girl, but mine's better-'but Ron couldn't tell exactly.  
  
Hermione leaned in towards Harry, "Let's dance," she whispered. Harry was surprised that he could hear her whisper, the club was so loud. Clinking glasses, shouts, and blaring music filled the air.  
  
They got up from the table and walked into the crowd. Beth saw something glint on Hermione's hand, but didn't think too much of it.  
  
Ron leaned closer and toyed with the flower he'd put in Beth's hair. "Thought you wanted to dance," he muttered nervously. Beth grinned.  
  
"I do. Let's go." She dragged Ron into the dance floor, immediately Ron regretted saying anything. He'd never danced anything besides slow songs before and was completely lost. Beth started to dance in circles around him. "C'mon," she mouthed. Ron was just about to open his mouth and admit that he couldn't dance when the music stopped.  
  
Looking around, Beth edged closer to Ron, "What's wrong?" her eyes were wide and questioning. Ron's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I- well, you see I-."  
  
Beth sighed, "Nervous?" Ron nodded furiously. "Need some extra confidence?" He kept nodding. Beth looked around, and put her arms around his neck, and bit her lip nervously. "Ok, well I know two ways that I can help, either I teach you to dance Muggle-style, OR, you can get surprised."  
  
Ron shrugged, "Whatever floats your boat." Beth laughed, and threw her head back. Her eyes danced with fun and she couldn't stop smiling, "That's my boy, talking like an American already. For that, you get both."  
  
Grinning she pulled his arms around her waist. "Ok, now basically you just move to the music." Ron blushed, he'd never been so close to a girl before, well, willingly at least. Beth closed her eyes and laid her head on Ron's shoulder. He had a perfect guy-y-smell to him. [Girls, you know what I'm talking about, the good guy smell, not the sweaty nasty smell lol. Some guys just have it naturally.] He smelled like Zest soap and cherry coke, his new favorite Muggle drink.  
  
Ron scooted closer to his dancing partner. She smelled good too. {She smelled like freshly cut flowers over a babbling brook with a hint of lemon}. [Lmao, jk jk guys.sorry if you don't get that part, it's kind of an inside joke.haha]  
  
Then he remembered, "So, what's my surprise?" he asked teasingly, slowly but surely breaking away from his shyness. Beth sighed, "Oh darn," she said sarcastically, "I thought you'd forget...." Ron shook his head, "Nope, mind like a steel trap..." just as he was about to tap his 'steel trap' Beth leaned up and kissed him firmly on the lips.  
  
Ron opened his eyes in shock, it was only his second kiss ever, and his first had been a sore disappointment. The previous year, as he and Harry had gotten off of the train at King Station, Luna Lovegood had run up behind them, grabbed his face and planted a sloppy wet one on him. When she'd finally stopped, she ran off screaming, "I claim this Weasley for the land of England!"  
  
Beth's kiss was nothing like Luna's. Her lips were soft and when she pulled away, she looked so happy, so content, whereas Luna had just looked insane. "Wow," was all Ron could say as Beth pulled her arms away from him.  
  
"Wow indeed," a drawling voice said from behind Ron. Beth's face fell as she recognized who it was.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day Weasel. YOU kissing a hot girl, what a shocker, honestly I thought the Fire-whiskey was finally getting to me." Ron stiffened as Draco's words hit his ears. Beth pulled at Ron's arm, "Please Ron, let's go..Just ignore him, he's drunk.."  
  
But Draco grabbed Beth's arm, "Oh I think not young lady, I can't let Weasley here have all the fun now can I?" He spun her around and pulled her to his chest. Beth squirmed in Draco's arms and Ron shot daggers at his rival.  
  
"Get lost Weasley," Draco sneered as Ron took a step forward, "I mean it, I'll hex her if you don't. Go run to Potty or Mudblood if you don't believe me." He had his wand pointed at Beth's head. Beth turned around to Ron, "Just go Ron." Her voice cracked at his name and she turned back to Draco, letting him slip his hands around her.  
  
"Beth..." She ignored him. Draco tried to kiss her neck but she snapped back, "Kiss me and I swear you won't ever have children." Draco laughed wickedly, "Ah yes, I do love 'em fiery." Ron walked away from Beth and Draco and went back to their table.  
  
Beth circled around with Draco until the song ended. "Ok, you had your fun, I'm leaving," but Draco wouldn't relent. He grabbed her arm again, and Beth squeaked in pain. His fingers left bruise marks around her wrist. "Ow...Draco you're hurting me."  
  
"Sorry hun, but you're not leaving till I've tasted a Squib.." He leaned closer to Beth, his breath reeked of alcohol and his eyes were glazed over. Beth recoiled and spat in his face. Draco slapped her hard across the face. Then he grabbed the back of her neck and forced her lips against his. Beth's scream was muffled as Draco forced his tongue into her mouth.  
  
She raised her leg and kneed him in the balls. Draco fell to the ground in pain and rolled around. Beth ran to Ron with tears running down her face. "C'mon, let's go..Where're Harry and Mione?" Ron shrugged his shoulders, much as he hated to see Beth cry, he couldn't get the image of her dancing with Draco out of his mind, and her words, "Just go Ron...."  
  
Draco began to hobble lopsidedly over towards Beth and Ron. Beth pleaded with Ron, "Please, Ron...I can't stay, he'll...he'll hurt me, I know he will. And he can't know I'm a witch.." Ron looked at her eyes, they were streaming with tears and he couldn't bear it.  
  
"OK, but one thing, why did you kiss me?" Beth looked behind her, Draco was gone. "Because I like you..and well, I've been having these dreams-" Ron's eyes widened....'My dream.' he thought to himself, she's the girl.  
  
"Wha-?" Ron started but he was jerked out of his seat by Harry. "Ron, Beth, sorry to break this lovely love fest up, but we have to go. Now, Malfoy and his cronies are here." Hermione was toying with something on her finger, but stopped when Beth looked over at her.  
  
Ron nodded at Harry and he and Hermione left. Ron took Beth's hand, "Dreams?" But Beth shook her head, "Not here." And she orbed them both out of the club. 


End file.
